The present invention relates to an electrodeposition device.
Such a device is known from DE 197 01 463 C1.
The invention is based on the problem of supporting the most economical production, reliable functioning, and space-saving design of the deposition device.
In other words, the invention proposes to use a plastic component, instead of the traditional ceramic insulation used in the high-voltage domain, and this holds the electrodes themselves, as well as the contact surface by which the electrodes can be connected to an electrical feed line, and the electrical connection lines between the contact surface and the electrodes are also arranged inside this plastic component.
Thanks to the use of plastic as the insulator, an outstanding resistance to vibrations is achieved. Furthermore, the plastic component with its vibration-damping properties can lengthen the lifetime of the electrodes, which might be sensitive to vibrations. The plastic component can be made by injection molding, and the other components can be cast in this plastic. Thus, on the one hand, rational production of the overall component is made possible, in particular production that not require costly mounting of electrodes, of contact surfaces, and of the electrical connection lines lying between them, and on the other hand an especially space-saving design of the subassembly is possible, since the injection molding around them allows a more space-saving design than if they were mounted on the electrode holder.
To special advantage, these components can also be designed as a single unit, for example, in injection molding or diecasting. In this case, the electrodes are joined together to form a one-piece unit, which moreover also constitutes the contact surface where the electrical feed line can be connected.
In particular, the electrodes can consist of plastic. When these electrodes are embedded in the plastic component referred to at the outset, an optimally low-voltage behavior of the subassembly as a whole results by virtue of similar material properties (e.g., coefficient of thermal expansion), so that its functional safety and freedom from malfunctions is further improved. Surprisingly, it is possible to make the electrodes from plastic, for even though the mode of functioning of the electrodeposition device is based on the electrical conductance of the electrodes, and even plastics that can be rendered conductive have a comparatively high resistance as compared to metallic materials, which is generally considered as unfavorable, nevertheless this relatively higher resistance of plastic electrodes plays no functionally relevant role, because of the low currents, so that good separating performance can also be achieved with such electrodes made of plastic.
In particular, if the electrodes, their connection lines, and the contact surface are configured as a generally one-part workpiece, an especially economical production of this workpiece by plastic injection molding is possible, so that the electrodeposition device is especially well designed both in terms of its manufacturing costs and its operating behavior.